


Temné tajemství krále Trdlíka

by Melkora



Series: O krásce a skřetovi [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Jedná se o alternativní zakončení mé povídky o Krysích vojácích. Každá čtenářka nechť si vybere, která verze je jí milejší.





	1. Předmluva

Thranduil, syn Oropherův! Na sklonku prvního věku uprchl z kdysi mocného a slavného Beleriadu, města velkého krále Elu Thingola, nyní však zpustošeného temnými armádami a ztraceného pod nekonečnou vodní hladinou. Aby našel útočiště pod košatými korunami pradávných pralesních velikánů v Temném hvozdu. Zde se setkal s národem zelených elfů, kteří si ho zvolili za panovníka.

Thranduil, poslední z velkých elfských králů Středozemě, obávaný a vznešený, panoval nad lesním národem dlouhá staletí. Hrdinně vzdoroval mocnostem Temnoty číhajícím na hranicích jeho říše Odolával nájezdům loupeživých hord z lůna Mlžných hor i neblahému rodu velkých pavouků, sídlících v tmavých zákoutích jeho vlastního království. Zplodil při tom jediného syna, prince Legolase, dědice Mirkwoodského trůnu. Ušlechtilého a odvážného bojovníka, pravou pýchu a výkvět lesního klanu.

Jenže princ jednoho dne beze stopy zmizel kdesi na hranicích Gondoru a skřetí říše, kam ho zavály jeho povinnosti strážce království. Ve skutečnosti byl nebohý princ unesen jedním mordorským zběhem a okolnostmi donucen uzavřít s ním spojenectví.  
Nic z toho, však jeho královský otec netušil. A když už se vzdával veškeré naděje, objevil se jak zázrakem na hranicích jeho království, jeden velmi zvláštní posel, třímající v rukou drahocennou mithrilovou sponu, v níž král okamžitě poznal svůj vlastní dar, co kdysi sám věnoval svému synovi.  
V králi se okamžitě zažehla jiskřička naděje. Vždyť ten tajemný cizinec s pletí barvy stínu tvrdil, že nese vzkaz od samého prince!

Byl v tom ale háček! Ten cizinec byl horský snaga, zrozený v hlubokých jeskyních Mlžných hor v samém srdci Krysího kmene. Za svou námahu bude jistě žádat štědrou odměnu. A možná to nebude jen zlato a drahokamy. Co všechno je Thranduil ochoten obětovat, aby se dozvěděl, kam se ztratil jeho syn?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princ Legolas se před časem ztratil kdesi na pomezí Gondoru a Mordodru. Král Thranduil už se málem vzdával veškeré naděje, když tu se náhle na hranicích jeho říše objevil velmi zvláštní posel se vzkazem od samotného prince. Zdá se ale, že za svou námahu bude chtít odpovídající odměnu.

Slunce nad Temným hvozdem se s neúprosnou jistotou blížilo k západu. Ve starodávném podzimním lese měl za chvíli nastat večer. Na první pohled vypadal úplně stejně, jako každý jiný v tomhle denním i ročním období, jenže to by si to mezi jeho statnými duby nesměl vykračovat podivný průvod. Dvojstup elfských lučištníků s toulci napěchovanými ostrými šípy, tichých a strnulých, pohybujících se téměř jako duchové, by sám o sobě ještě nic neznamenal. Ostatně takové obrazy vídalo putující slunce poměrně často spolu s tím, jak se neklidná doba přelévala tam a zpátky po pomyslné hranici lesního království. Ovšem to, že v jeho středu se nesl samotný vznešený král Thranduil, už bylo na pováženou. Jeho výsost se nepouštěla tak daleko od své sídelní jeskyně jen tak pro nic za nic a už vůbec ne kvůli maličkostem.  
V Mirkwoodském království se něco dělo!  
A to něco vesele hopsalo po králově boku zcela svobodné a rovnoprávné a už za několik okamžiků se mělo stát i nesmírně bohatým.  
Byl to Orbu, horský snaga, narozený v jeskyni pod Krysí horou. Excelentní stopař, který vedl jednotku skřetích asasínů z Dol Guldur proti Mirkwoodské armádě. Tentýž Orbu, který ze zcela zištných důvodů vysvobodil Mirkwoodského prince Legolase a jeho uruckého milence z tenat Krysího kmene a který se právě chystal naplnit své poslání a předat princův vzkaz jeho královskému otci. Spona z Legolasova pláště, která mu posloužila jako důkaz a vstupenka do královy trůnní síně se teď houpala Thranduilovi u pasu.  
"Kde jsi ji vzal?!? Mluv, ty nízký zplozenče Temnoty!!"  
Rozlítil se král, když Orba předvedli pod jeho trůn. A ve skřetovi najednou hrklo! Ne snad proto, že by se bál, ale to, čeho se právě stal svědkem určitě nebylo jen tak. Oproti všemu, co kdy slyšel elfové nejspíš mají emoce, pomyslel si v tu chvíli, jen o něco slabší. A tohle byla zřejmě jejich verze záchvatu nepříčetné zuřivosti. A pokud se někdo, jako Thranduil rozzuří až k nepříčetnosti může to znamenat jedině...  
Orbu stejně nikdy nevěřil těm blábolům, že elfata se rodí z ranní rosy ulpělé na okvětních plátcích jarních poupat, na niž zasvitly první paprsky ranního slunce, a které pak vlahý vánek konejší, dokud neklesnou k zemi a neuloží svůj náklad do měkkého mechu. A ani jiným podobným nechutnostem.  
Aspoň trochu šukat určitě musej!  
Náhle ho jako blesk zasáhla myšlenka, že pokud je jeho předpoklad o původu tamtoho žluťáka, (Vordoga, jak mu říkali u nich doma) správný, znamená to, že to někdy v minulosti musel dělat i sám Thranduil.  
Zdálo se mu to téměř neuvěřitelné!  
Znovu se důkladně zadíval do královy tváře. Putoval očima po jejích rysech, tvrdých a nehybných, jako led. Zároveň ale překvapivě pravidelných a jemných. Najednou měl pocit, jakoby mu něčím připomínala okvětní lístky třešňového květu. Každým svým nepatrným hnutím, každým šlehnutím toho ocelově modrého pohledu vyzařovala ta tvář pýchu, která se zdála být téměř nekonečná. A hned za ní vystrkovala růžky odtažitost spolu s pohrdlivou přezíravostí, s nimiž shlížel na něho, prostého snagu, krčícího se pod jeho stolcem.  
Tenhle elf, pomyslel si Orbu, je samým zosobněním naduté vznešenosti! Její odvrácenou stranou! Jak těžko uvěřit, že se někdy někomu oddal!! Plně a bezvýhradně, celou svou bytostí. Že se dobrovolně zřekl svého chladnokrevného klidu a nechal se ovládnout přívalem smyslné, živočišné vášně, kterou znají jen bytosti vzešlé z lůna Ama-thi, jako on a jeho lid.  
A to už se král zvedl a jal se několika ladnými kroky sestupovat ze svého podstavce. Nenápadný drobný snaga se jako jediný tvor v trůnní síni nezalekl. Zatímco všichni ostatní poklekali a klonili hlavy, on sám stál vzpřímený a vyzývavě hleděl do těch pyšných královských očí, z nichž jen tak tak že nezačly sršet ocelově modré plameny. Rty se mu při tom zkroutily do posměšného úšklebku. Královo mohutné obočí se ještě více nakrabatilo, v pohoršení nad tou drzostí. Kdyby jen jeho výsost tušila, že zajatec, který by se teď správně měl poníženě třást strachy a na kolenou prosit jeho majestát o smilování, si ve skutečnosti zrovna představuje jeho urozenou šíji zvrácenou nazad, jeho obdivuhodně plavé vlasy zcuchané a slepené potem a ústa, jež jeho veličenstvo právě nemilosrdně semklo v hněvivé grimase, že se ve skřetově fantazii zvolna lehce pootevírají, aby skrze jejich narůžovělé rty chvějící se, jak jívy ve větru, mohlo proudit nepočítané množství vzdechů a stonů.  
Taková blasfemie!  
Ještě, že mocný elfský král nedokázal nahlédnout do mysli svého vězně, přestože se o to urputně snažil.  
Jaký šok by to pro něj musel být, kdyby v ní spatřil sám sebe s přivřenými víčky a svou podzimní korunou, která se mu beznadějně svezla z hlavy a z posledních sil se drží za jeho pravým uchem, jen jen se s praskavým rachotem poroučet k zemi. Kdyby se uslyšel, jak zastřeným hlasem šeptá nemravnosti a sám se jich dožaduje, nebohému snagovi by se nepochybně zle vedlo.  
Jenže král se nic z toho neměl dozvědět. A Orba vzápětí přepadly úplně jiné starosti. Třeba kolik si za svou laskavost a námahu s doručením zprávy naporoučí zlata a klenotů, nebo kde proběhne předání tak, aby to pro něj bylo co nejbezpečnější. A taky sladké, i když trochu předčasné úvahy o tom, jaké požitky si dopřeje, až se vrátí domů jako boháč a válečný hrdina.  
Jenže obraz královy tváře omámené smyslností se mu zavrtal do hlavy mnohem hlouběji, než by byl věřil. A když pak kráčeli v jedné řadě spolu s ním a miriádou jeho po zuby ozbrojených pochopů, pomalu se blížíce k samé hranici Temného hvozdu, vyvstával mu na mysli zas a znova. Zkoumavě vrhal na krále nenápadné pohledy a přeměřoval si jeho urostlou ladnou postavu, která se spíš vznášela, než kráčela po jeho boku.  
Král ho oproti tomu okázale ignoroval. Nesl svou bradu pyšně vztyčenou a dával si náramný pozor, aby ani jeden z jeho milostivých pohledů nesklouzl stranou na toho nízkého tvora se kterým je oproti všem svým zásadám nucen vyjednávat. Bylo vidět, jak obrovské úsilí musí vynaložit, aby jeho obličej zůstal nehybný a klidný, skvící se svou obvyklou krásou mramorové sochy.  
To je ale nadutec! Pomyslel si hněvivě Orbu. A vzápětí na to se mu pozvedl koutek, aby opět přizdobil jeho tvář lascivním úsměvem. Moci tak setřít trochu té jeho pýchy! Srazit ten královský hřebínek!  
Nedělej se, žluťáku, že v sobě nemáš ani špetku opravdový vášně. Promlouval k němu v duchu. Viděl jsem to v tý tvý zatracený načančaný jeskyni. Málem jsi po mě skočil! Málem jsi vzteky spolkl ten svůj mizernej královskej jazyk! Znovu hodil očkem po Thranduilovi a zauvažoval, zda si král všiml těch vilných plamínků, které se najednou rozžaly v pohledu jeho skřetího souputníka.  
Ten druhej vordog vypadal napřed podobně. Uvažoval zatím. Taky taková netykavka! Ale jak se pak rozparádil, když mu Ukra lezla za jeho milym. A ten svinskej uruk jak na něj byl náramně vopatrnej, když jsme ho táhli chodbama dolů. Že spolu ty dva šukaj, to bylo jistý. Takže něco málo v sobě ghijaci mít musej, alespoň některý. A ten buvolí šmejd taky zrovna nevypadal, jakože si nemá z čeho vybírat a musí vzít za vděk tím, co je.  
Další smyslný pohled Thranduilovým směrem. Proud Orbových myšlenek se najednou začal zcela nečekaně obracet.  
Jaký to asi je, šukat s elfem? Bělostnym a zlatovlasym, jako je tenhle. Teda... pokud zrovna neleží, jako mrtvola. Pokud odpovídá a spolupracuje. De to vůbec? Existuje vůbec něco, co by rozpálilo tohohle... tohohle...? Jakej je to asi pocit, dotýkat se toho jemnýho průsvitnýho těla a vnímat, jak se ti vzpíná pod rukama. Nerozpadne se? Nezprohýbá se a nezmačká, jako list pergamenu? Musí to bejt podobný, napadlo ho, jako šoustat vítr. Ušklíbl se! Ale ten buvolák si to podle všeho přímo nehorázně užíval! Možná jde jen o to, najít způsob jak v něm tu náruživost probudit. Možná to jen musí vzít do ruky nějakej pořádnej skřet!  
Smyslný obraz rozvášněného Thranduila v jeho mysli začínal znenáhla dostávat jasnější obrysy. V králových vlasech se najednou objevila hrubá hnědočerná pařáta pevně svírající jejich nazlátlé prameny a jemně za ně škubající v pravidelném rytmu. Na jeho holých zádech lehce prohnutých v mírném esíčku ležela druhá a opatrně i když vytrvale je stlačovala níže dokud elfova bedra nevytvořila elegantní klenutý oblouk. A někde nad ním se ozývaly temné chrčivé skřeky hrubého hrdla a jeho téměř neustávající rozkošnické vrnění. A obojí tvořilo úchvatný doprovod k rytmickému stakatu hebkých a melodických králových stonů.  
Orbův pohled se stal natolik nestydatým a zabodl se do Thranduilovi tváře tak upřeně, že už ho ani jeho královská výsost nedokázala ostentativně přehlížet. Elf opatrně stočil pohled Orbovým směrem a nechápavě nakrčil svá úctyhodná obočí. Pak se, za dnešek úplně poprvé, rozpačitě otřásl. Lehounce, že to nezaznamenal nikdo ze stráží a dokonce i samotný snaga měl co dělat, aby si toho nepatrného pohybu vůbec všiml. A v tom to bylo zase pryč tak rychle, jak to přišlo a Orbu už měl vedle sebe opět to samé netečně povýšené elfské veličenstvo. Jenže teď už se ošidit nenechal.  
Já bych ti ukázal ty zatracenej ješito! Pomyslel si. Já bych z tebe vydoloval trochu života! Kroutil byses jak žízala a škemral bys vo přídavek.  
A spokojeně pokračoval v chůzi. Na rtech mu při tom zářil sebevědomý úsměv.

Když podivné procesí konečně dorazilo na místo určení, slunce už se pomalu chýlilo k obzoru. Přívětivý žár babího léta pomalu vychládal a příroda se chystala na říznou noc. Na samé hranici lesa se nacházelo několik plochých kamenů, příjemně prohřátých od slunce, k jejich účelu jako stvořených. Král, stále ještě tichý a důstojný, na jeden z nich usedl a pokynul Orbovi. Stráže beze slova uložily snagovu odměnu, pytel napěchovaný až po okraj drahocennostmi, mezi oba muže. A přesně dle dohody se vzdálili. Celé to proběhlo tiše, bez jediného slova, bez nejmenšího zádrhele. Jako kdyby někdo točil klikou perfektně seřízeného, dokonale promazaného hodinového stroje.  
Oba protivníci konečně osaměli. Seděli naproti sobě, přeměřuje si jeden druhého, zaliti oranžovým svitem zapadajícího slunce. V mírumilovném tichu malebného podvečera, jakoby ani nebylo znát, že se nacházejí na hranicích dvou na smrt znepřátelených říší. Nikde se nepohnul ani lísteček, nezašustilo ani stébélko trávy. Jakoby i vánek vytušil to mrazivé napětí mezi těmi dvěma a usoudil, že je na čase uklidit se do bezpečí.  
Nakonec se ozval král Thranduil a byl to hlas, kterým by se daly štípat skály a jistě by to šlo snáz, než třaskavinou.  
"Mluv, skřete! Co je s mým synem!?"  
Ten se však jen uchechtl. Jestli byl kdy v Temnem hvozdu myslící tvor, na kterého nedělala jeho zloba pražádný dojem, pak měl král smůlu, protože ten tvor seděl teď a tady přímo proti němu a potměšile se na něj šklebil, dobře si vědom své převahy.  
"Tak ty bys rád věděl, co je s tvym synáčkem?!"  
Prohodil, jak když másla ukrajuje.  
"Tvůj synek, milej králi, se právě teď někde náramně dobře baví. A já si řikám, proč by měl, krucinál, jen von??"  
Thranduil si na svém kameni netrpělivě poposedl.  
"Co to má znamenat??!" Vyštěkl na Orba. "Promluv a nech těch hádanek!"  
Marně se snažil přesvědčit své ruce, aby se přestaly chvět. Skřetův pohled, tak podivně upřený, tak palčivý, tak... Zkrátka bylo v něm cosi, co ho z neznámého důvodu zneklidňovalo. A jestli Thranduil něco nenáviděl, pak to byl neklid a nejistota.  
"No, jo!" Předl skřet dál a pohodlně se na svém kameni rozvalil. "Ale co za to?"  
Elf na něj nechápavě pohlédl.  
"Tady máš svou odměnu!"  
Zamračil se a pokývl hlavou směrem k naditému pytli.  
"Jenže to není všechno!"  
Pokračoval snaga a úsměv na jeho tváři se stával pořád širším a smyslnějším. Jeho oči přímo jiskřily touhou a on sám měl co dělat aby se nepustil do roztouženého vrnění. Král ale jakoby se rozhodl všechna ta znamení ignorovat. Pořád ještě majestátně posedával na svém místě a nehnul ani brvou.  
"Co ještě chceš? A proč jsi to neřekl v trůnním sále?"  
Teď už se Orbu hlasitě rozesmál.  
"Věř mi, králi, že jsem měl zatraceně dobrej důvod počkat, až budeme sami."  
Zvedl se ze svého posedu a krokem lehkým, jak dech si to namířil ke svému protivníkovi. Zastavil se přímo před ním a zůstal u něj stát tak natěsno, že dokonce i necitlivý Thranduilův nos polechtalo jeho pižmo a králova jemná kůže začala vnímat žár linoucí se ze skřetova těla. Thranduil se okamžitě začal hotovit k ráznému zákroku, najednou však strnul a - neschopen pohybu - zíral s otevřenou pusou na postavu před sebou. Něco podobného si k němu ještě nikdy nikdo nedovolil a on právě zjistil, že nemá nejmenší tušení, co si s tím počít.  
"Udělal jsi velkou chybu, králi! Velkou chybu!"  
Zavrčel tichounce Orbuv hlas a jeho ukazováček se zabodl do nehybné elfovy hrudi.  
"Dal jsi mi najevo, jak moc to chceš vědět."  
Král prudce vydechl, jak ho v ten ráz zaplavilo náhlé uvědomění. Okamžitě potlačil prudký výbuch vzteku, který se v něm už už sbíral, jak žhavá láva v ústí sopky.  
Byl v šachu!  
"Tak dobře," promluvil nakonec a každé slovo drtil mezi zuby, jakoby to byla jedna z Orbových kostí.  
"Co po mě ještě chceš!?"

A na to se obličej Krysího válečníka rozsvítil jak slunce nad obzorem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil a Orbu spolu osaměli na hranicích Temného hvozdu. Zdá se, že Orbu bude za svou námahu požadovat něco navíc. Co na to král?

Na hranicích, tam, kde se elfí a skřetí říše stýkaly, prolínaly a zvolna přecházely jedna v druhou, panoval toho večera strnulý klid. Temný hvozd byl tichý a nehybný, staletí velikáni, zaliti narudlou září zapadajícího slunce se zvolna ukládali ke spánku. Jediný lísteček nezaševelil, nepohlo se ani jedno stébélko trávy. Jakoby sám les tepal tím tíživě dusným napětím, jakoby i on byl ochromen tou drzostí, stejně nebetyčnou, jako nestydatou, která omráčila i jeho pána, mocného vladaře lesních elfů, krále Thranduila.  
A nemohlo tomu být jinak! Protože to, co si ten skřet dovolil vyslovit! Požadavek tak nehorázný! Tak necudný! Tak obhroublý! Byl na jednu osamělou mysl prostě příliš. A aby toho nebylo málo, zdálo se, že ta nízká podřadná bytost si ani neuvědomuje, co to vlastně vypustila ze svých nevymáchaných úst.  
Útlý snaga s pletí barvy stínu stál přímo před ním, zcela netečný k jeho královské autoritě a zlomyslně se mu křenil přímo do tváře. Král, pořád ještě setrvávající na své ploché kamenné lavici, instinktivně couvl o několik palců nazad. Jeho pohled se na nepatrný zlomek okamžiku střetl s tím skřetovým a královská brada naráz poklesla. V těch černých očích, jakoby se rýsovalo vše, čeho se Thranduil kdy děsil a co ho strašilo v těch nejhorších nočních můrách. Spatřil tam nedozírné hlubiny plné divokého chaosu v nichž se vzdouvaly a bouřily obrovské vlny horoucí nespoutané vášně a přelévaly se jedna přes druhou v monumentálním nikdy nekončícím zápasu. Najednou byl přesvědčený, že v těch plamenných bezedných jamách žije něco, co bude vždycky větší než on, aniž by se o to muselo třeba i jen nepatrně snažit. Něco, co nikdy nedokáže ani pochopit, ani přemoci, ani spoutat, i kdyby žil dalších tisíc let. A že konečně přišel den, kdy si ho ta tajemná neznámá příšera našla, aby ho mohla pozřít zaživa.  
Ty ohně neviděl dnes poprvé. Vyšlehly ze snagových očí už na stezce, když spolu zvolna kráčeli, bok po boku, obklopeni suitou strážců až k místu, na němž se, dle dohody, měla uskutečnit výměna. Už samo vědomí, že se uvolil jednat se skřetem, a že s ním byl navíc ještě nucen uzavřít dohodu, ho hluboce ponižovalo a on se zařekl, že tomu přízemnímu stvoření, které poskakovalo po jeho pravici, nevěnuje ani jeden pohled, nepočastuje ho jedinou myšlenkou. Až na sobě ucítil dva horké žhnoucí body jeho oči a bylo to, jakoby se mu do těla zanořovala dvě rozžhavená železa.  
Jeho hlava se samovolně otočila za nimi.  
Byl to jen mžik a on nedokázal přesně určit, co vlastně cítil. Ta podivná směska emocí se skládala částečně z nevěřícného šoku, částečně z pobouření, stejně jako z pohoršlivého odporu, ale hlavně, hlavně... ze spousty dalších věcí, o nichž se mu nechtělo ani trochu přemýšlet. Byly to rozpaky, byl to stud, byl to... strach? Jistě ne, vládce mocné elfí říše se přece neobává osamělého neozbrojeného skřetího špeha, navíc je-li bezpečně obklopen svými vlastními vojáky. Tak čeho se to tedy vlastně bál?  
Tam, pod košatými korunami stromů se hned rychle oklepal a znovu hrdě napřímil svou dokonalou šíji. Jakoby setřásal ošklivé smítko ze svého oslnivého nárameníku. Jakoby ta nechtěná věc v jeho mysli nevážila víc, mnohem víc, než pouhý prach. A teď byla najednou zpět. Vrátila se, jako špatné svědomí.  
Jeden dotyk! Jeden za jednu každou novou zprávu. Tam, kde si sám vybere. To měla být cena za skřetovu sdílnost. Král měl co dělat, aby se nerozechvěl. Polkl a silou vůle se donutil zvednout hlavu a zatáhnout ramena.  
"Co si to dovoluješ, ty špinavý podzemní červe!?"  
Zasyčel na Orba, ještě pořád stojícího na prst od něj a hlas se mu při tom třásl vzteky.  
"To ti nikdy nedovolím! Žádný, rozumíš, žádný ze synů sličného národa by nikdy nepřistoupil na něco tak... tak... "  
Dokonce si ani nedokázal vzpomenout na žádné slovo, dostatečně úderné na to, aby náležitě popsalo rozsáhlost skřetovy troufalosti. A ta drzá příšera bez špetky respektu k majestátu, se pouze ještě víc rozchechtala.

Orbu si zatím s pobaveným zájmem prohlížel královu tvář, která se náhle zdála ještě bledší, než před tím. Udělal několik kroků nazad a pak se natočil způsobem, který by byl v jakékoli skřetí osadě považován za svůdný. Nenašla by se v něm ano stopa po strachu! Tak dokonale si byl jistý sám sebou! Vždyť to nebylo to nic, než hra, hra kterou už hrál snad stokrát a dokonale ovládal její pravidla. Na rozdíl od elfa, který stále ještě trůnil na svém kameni, jako na královském stolci a o její existenci neměl ani tušení. Kdepak, smál se Orbu v duchu i navenek. Tady, milej žluťáku, nejsi králem. Tady panuju já! A ty nejsi dokonce ani můj protihráč. V týhle partii jsi první cena.  
"Tak žádnej!"  
Uchychtl se a upřel na krále pohled plný žádostivé smyslnosti.  
"Snad až na tvýho milýho synáčka."  
Jeho výraz byl nevinnost sama. Vesele sledoval krále, kterak vyskočil ze svého kamenného posezu a prudce se napřímil.  
"Cože?? Co to říkáš??!"  
Zahřímal a jeho hlas duněl jak letní bouře nad Krysí horou.  
"Řikám jen to", pravil Orbu medově, "že tvoje princátko se nechává nadšeně hoblovat jednim stepnim urukem."  
A pak se fascinovaně díval, jak se králův obličej náhle mění. Bělostný, téměř až průhledný nádech, kterým dosud vyhrávala jeho jemná pleť, se zčistajasna vybarvil nachově rudě, jeho čelo se nakrabatilo, oči zúžily. Rty se hněvivě rozevřely a odhalily řadu lesklých bílých perliček. A pak se Thranduil náhle vyšvihl a rychlostí blesku přiskočil až k němu. Popadl ho za vestu a začal s ní divoce cloumat.  
"Lžeš! Lžeš ty zrůdo! Tu sponu jsi mu ukradl! Ty sám jsi ho zabil! Mluv! Mluv, nebo..."  
Jenže Orbu stál, nehybný, jak kameny okolo. Naprosto netečný k elfovu záchvatu zuřivosti. Jeho oči neohroženě hleděly do těch druhých, naplněny smělostí a sebejistotou. Snad jen koutek jeho úst se pozvedl v přidrzlém šklebu.  
To je vono! Letělo mu hlavou, když si prohlížel Thranduilovy zarudlé tváře, planoucí zraky a rty pootevřené a rozechvělé prudce zrychleným dechem. Jen to ze sebe dostaň, elfíku! Máš to tam! Jen tomu dej svobodu!  
Počkal až Thranduil ztichne a pak zcela neobřadně srazil jeho ruku ze svého límce, jakoby zaplácával mouchu. Jeho pohled stroze oznamoval překvapenému králi, že tohle si už teda k němu nikdy nesmí dovolit.  
"Tak když jako kecám," pronesl s ledovým klidem, "jak je teda možný, že vim, že jsi synem Orophera. A že pocházíš z šedejch elfů z Bele... eh... z Beleriadu. A že tu mizernou sponu jsi mu dal vykovat ty sám. K padesátejm narozeninám!"  
Králova ramena poklesla. Tohle se ten skřet mohl dozvědět jenom od Legolase. Co teď? Jeho pořád ještě splašený dech se pomalu uklidňoval.  
"To co chceš, nikdy nedovolim..."  
Vypravil ze sebe, s o poznání menší jistotou. V Orbových očích to zajiskřilo. Tahle jejich hra ho bavila čím dál, tím víc.  
"Tuhle věcičku!"  
Kývl hlavou směrem k Thranduilově kameni, na němž se opuštěně povaloval krémově zbarvený lesní roh, co si ho elf přinesl s sebou.  
"Tu máš, aby sis přivolal svý kámoše? Tak já je zavolám sám a když už tu jednou budou, prozradím jim, jak královskej synek tráví svůj čas."  
Natáhl se ke kameni, aby ho mohl popadnout.  
"Jak se s tim zachází? Z kšeftu nic nebude!"  
Už, už si ho chtěl přiložit ke rtům, když tu náhle vystřelila Thranduilova ruka a přikryla tu skřetovu i s rohem svou vlastní dlaní.  
"Ne!"  
Vylétlo z králova hrdla dřív, než si vůbec stačil uvědomit, co dělá. Teď bezradně postával, s rukou nehnutě spočívající na té Orbově, která pořád ještě svírala roh. Jako už mnohokrát onoho dne, jeho mysl zaplavil další příval nových neznámých emocí. Tentokrát to byla zoufalá bezmoc.  
Vždyť on mě má v hrsti! Prolétlo mu hlavou. Pomalu sundal svou ruku z té skřetovy. Orbu se mezi tím jen vítězoslavně zubil.  
Na druhou stranu, přemítal král, je to jenom fána. Nedůležitá tělesná schránka. Pouhý oděv pro to hlavní. Jeho fea! Jeho nesmrtelnou duši! Co na tom záleží, když ji skřet znečistí svými sprostými pařáty?! Nikde okolo není živé duše! Nikdo se to nikdy nedozví! Už navždy to zůstane jeho malým temným tajemstvím.  
Nad hraničním paloukem se na chvíli rozhostilo hrobové ticho, které rozťal až sladký Orbův hlas.  
"Tak co, králi? Máme dohodu?"  
A Thranduil slabě, téměř neznatelně pokýval hlavou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orbu si pomalu začíná vybírat svou odměnu. Jde to trochu jinak, než Thranduil předpokládal.

Na pomezí lesní říše, na palouku posetém velkými oblými kameny stály proti sobě dvě tiché zadumané postavy a bylo to, jakoby tam na sebe hleděl den a noc. První, mocný král srčící jemnou krásou sličného národa, zlatavý a oslnivý, jak polední slunce, nehybný jak socha. Tyčil se pyšně k nebi a - oči, dvě nádoby ledu - shlížel na toho druhého. Nenápadného snagu s pletí barvy stínu, širokým obličejem a dvojicí plných masitých rtů. I on stál bez hnutí, přes to na první pohled připomínal vichřici na pochodu. Jeho brada se mírně chvěla a hruď se prudce zvedala nahoru dolů, přestože se urputně snažil ukočírovat svůj splašený dech. Vzduch mezi nimi byl tak hutný, tak jiskrný, tak palčivý, že by se dal krájet na malé kostky a z těch kostek postavit obstojná tvrz.  
Skřetí asasín zatím nestydatě slídil očima po tom vysokém sošném těle, kterého, jak věděl, se už za chvíli bude dotýkat vlastníma rukama.  
Moje výhra!  
Pomyslel si samolibě. Ještě jednou přeměřil Thranduilovu postavu, pěkně od hlavy k patě. V tu ránu ho zaplavil nečekaný pocit svíravé trémy, který jakoby se zjevil odnikud. Thranduil ještě pořád stál, prázdnýma očima hleděl někam za skřeta, až to skoro vypadalo, jakože tam vlastně vůbec není. Orbu si nakonec dodal odvahy a přestože v něm byla malá dušička, rozhodl se prolomit mlčení. Hlasem o něco sebejistějším, než na co se cítil, pronesl svá první slova a v tom okamžiku si sám připadal jako král.  
"Tak hele, fešáku, co aby sis sundal ten... ," trochu nejistě zabloudil pohledem na Thranduilovu luxusní stříbřitou róbu, halící ho od hlavy k patě, " ten... stan? Stejně ti nesluší a mě by překážel."  
Na to se Thranduil zhluboka nadechl a zuby stiskl spodní ret. V očích se mu na kratičký okamžik hněvivě zalesklo, pak se však jeho alabastrové ruce zvedly a jako párek motýlů, dotančily k poutkům jeho pláště, aby je jeden po druhém postupně uvolnily. Stříbrná paráda neslyšně sklouzla z králových ramen a skončila za jeho zády na kameni, kde ještě před chvílí majestátně trůnil sám král. Orbovo srdce se rozbušilo ještě divočeji, když se konečně odhodlal překročit tu krátkou vzdálenost, která je oddělovala.  
"Tak, něco už sem ti řek!"  
Pravil s nezdolnou logikou.  
"Takže si rozhodně zasloužim tohle!"  
A energicky zajel svými hrubými mozolnatými pařáty pod bělostnou Thranduilovu halenu. Král v ten ráz ztuhl ještě víc. Zavřel oči a zatajil dech. Napůl očekával bolest, ale skřetův dotek byl překvapivě jemný. Černohnědé dlaně jezdily sem tam po jeho hrudi a bocích a elfova kůže se pod nimi lehce chvěla. Krále z ničeho nic přepadla podivná myšlenka. Jak je to dávno, co se ho naposled někdo dotýkal? Jistě, služebnictvo v lázni, ale to bylo jiné. To bylo kvůli očistě. Ale jen pro ten dotyk... Léta? Staletí?  
Orbu zatím vytáhl své všetečné ruce zpod královy haleny a sevřel dlaně, jakoby v nich toužil uchovat poslední zbytky elfova tepla. Učinil tak, pravda, trochu neochotně, ale dohoda byla dohoda.  
Jeho oči jiskřily a ústa se skvěla smyslným domýšlivým úsměvem, po té znova promluvil.  
"No vidíš to... jakže se to... Trdlíku! Ani to nebolelo. Teď si sedni na ten kámen, ať na tebe došáhnu. A sundej si i tu věc co máš nahoře."  
Král byl tak překvapený, že si bez odporu kecl na své kamenné sedátko. Jakoby najednou skřetův hlas nepoznával, jak zněl hebce a sametově. Skoro mazlivě! A on na něj s otevřenou pusou zíral. Šokovaný nejen tím, že tenhle červ, tahle přivandrovalá skřetí nicka s drzou tváří si dovoluje poroučet jemu mocnému králi Temného hvozdu. Ale ještě o něco více z toho, že on, mocný král Temného hvozdu, se mu ochotně podrobuje. Halena se poroučela za pláštěm a ten přičmoudlý skrček se rázem znovu skláněl nad ním. Skřetova tvář, jeho oči, jeho rty, všechno byla jedna výheň a král najednou ucítil, jak se třese. Jeho pokožka, svaly, špičky jeho prstů. To všechno neovladatelně vibrovalo a on si uvědomil, že díky tomuhle nenápadnému prckovi se poprvé setkal s něčím velkým, nepochopitelným s čím si ani trochu neví rady.  
Ač o tom jeho veličenstvo nemělo v tu chvíli ani tušení, Orbovi se nevedlo o moc lépe. Všechno v něm bouřilo a vzdouvalo se a on cítil, jak jeho ruce i rty jsou přímo magicky přitahovány tou tenkou bledou sametově jemnou pokožkou. Musel vynaložit veškerou sílu své vůle, aby zůstal disciplinovaně stát a nezmocnil se toho éterického těla hned vášnivě a surově, bez špetky ohledu, až by ucítil rudou krev ženoucí se mu žilami.  
Ne, takhle ne! Peskovala racionálnější část jeho mysli ten zbytek, který už byl ovládán nezřízeným chtíčem. Pomalu! Opatrně! On není jako ty! Je křehčí! Ať mu neublížíš! Přemejšlej! Zkoumej! Vykřeš to z něj!  
Pomalu zvedl ruce a objal jimi králův pas. Pak se jeho snědé rty až trýznivě pomalu přiblížily k růžové špičce elfova ucha a začly se skoro nezřetelně pohybovat. Šepot, který z nich vycházel, byl sotva slyšitelný.  
"Tvůj syn je v bezpečí. Ten uruk na něj dává pozor. Jdou prej někam na sever."  
Jeho ruce zatím bloudily po Thranduilových zádech stejně lehce a loudavě, jako před tím po hrudníku. Citlivým bříškům přitom neunikl jemný třes, který zachvátil tu sametovou pleť. Co to asi znamená? Pomyslel si, když medovým hlasem sděloval králi novinky o Legolasově i Marghulově zadržení. A stačilo jenom pár vět a jeho troufalý jazyk se přestal zdržovat slovy, vykoukl ze skřetových úst, jako dračí hlava z jeskyně a opatrně se otřel o Thranduilův lalůček. Král prudce ucukl a zahleděl se na Orba, dílem překvapeně, dílem pobouřeně.  
"No, co?!  
Prohodil Orbu jako vtělená nevinnost.  
"Řek sem, že se budu dotýkat, ale čim se budu dotýkat o tom nepadlo ani slovo."  
A protože měl za to, že se ospravedlnil naprosto uspokojivě, znovu se lačně vrhl na špičku elfova boltce.  
Králova hlava se lehce naklonila, jakoby se podvědomě snažila utéct před tím dotěrným vlhkým vetřelcem a jedna ruka se lehce zvedla, nachystaná odstrčit toho drzouna. Jenže nic z toho se nestalo a ke skřetovu jazyku se po chvíli připojily i jeho plné rty. Král nemohl jednoznačně tvrdit, že je to nepříjemné. Lechtalo to! To ano! A skřetova ústa byla tak horká! Až měl dojem, že jeho boltec je v jednom ohni. A ten oheň jakoby se začal rozlévat jeho žilami a šířil se skrz jeho svaly kosti i kůži, jako dobyvatel. A jako nevítaný vetřelec budil jeho fánu, která až dosud poslušně sloužila jeho vznešenému duchu a poštíval ji ke vzpouře.  
"To by stačilo!"  
Vysoukal ze sebe sice rázně, zdaleka ale ne s obvyklou razancí krále elfů a jeho ruka, až dosud v pozoru a připravená, konečně vykonala to, k čemu se od začátku chystala. Orbu se překvapeně zakymácel.  
"Mluv dál!!"  
Poručil a nikdo z jeho poddaných by nepoznával ten zastřený tetelivý hlas, kdyby měl býval příležitost ho teď zaslechnout.  
Naštěstí, Orbu byl pravý syn Krysího kmene a trocha hrubosti ho nemohla vyvést z míry. S potutelným úsměvem se opět sklonil k druhému elfovu uchu a začal na něj sázet polibky. Mezi tím se opět rozezněl jeho šepot, sotva o něco hlasitější, než pouhý dech, aby dokončil příběh o tom, jak oba poutníky vyslídili na hřebeni Mlžných hor. Jeho ruka mezi tím pevně objala Thranduilovo torzo a zvolna po něm putovala nahoru dolů, prsty jemně poklepávaly na hrbolky jeho páteře.  
Ač byl Orbu plně zaujat vyprávěním ozubená kolečka jeho mysli šlapala precizně a on poznal s neochvějnou jistotou, že kýžená meta je na dosah. Sebevědomý úsměv na jeho tváři se ještě rozšířil.  
Tak takhle se na ně musí! Pomalu! Pomalinku! Šeptal nějaký rarášek v jeho hlavě a obranné valy, tak pečlivě budované v Thranduilově mysli, se postupně a velmi zvolna začínaly bortit.  
Ať byl elfský král sebemocnější na tohle skřetí vyžle byl přeci jen krátký. Přestože bojoval s rozhodností velitele gondorské armády, rozechvělé chřípí, lehce přivřená víčka, ani narůžovělý nádech, kterým se zabarvily špičky jeho elegantně dlouhých uší zakrýt nedokázal. Znovu od sebe skřeta odtlačil. Oběma rukama při tom zabral za jeho útlá ramena, ačkoliv opět podstatně méně odhodlaně.  
"Ten uruk, se kterým tam byl... Jakže ho to nazýval.?"  
"Ghumtug!"  
Odvětil Orbu.  
"To jakože", ušklíbl se, "jakože to spolu dělaj!"  
Jeho ruce se při tom ani nezvedly z Thranduilova těla. Ten si zatím mezi sebe a roztouženého skřeta postavil jako hráz svou dlaň.  
"Nesmysl!"  
Drtil zatím tichounce mezi zuby a kroutil hlavou, jak se jeho rozrušená mysl zoufale pokoušela vytěsnit tu neblahou novinu.  
"Ten mizera ho donutil! Očaroval ho! Musí být pod vlivem nějakého kouzla."  
"Pche!"  
Uchechtl se Orbu a ještě si pohrdlivě odfrkl.  
"Ten je leda tak pod vlivem svý vlastní nadrženosti! Měls ho vidět, jak se vztekal, když mu za tim buvolákem lezla jedna z našich."  
A při těch slovech si lehce přizvedl Thranduilovu bradu. Jeho i elfovy oči se při tom dostaly do jedné přímky, jedny vyplašené, druhé dychtivé. Orbu věděl, že je na čase vybrat si svou odměnu.  
Bylo to tak náhlé, že si král ani nestačil uvědomit, co se děje. Prostě z ničeho nic ucítil horké rty na těch svých a cizí jazyk svižně se deroucí do jeho úst. V jeho hlavě se rozprostřelo bílé prázdno a jeho tělo převzalo vládu. Ruce, které ho až dosud měly chránit se zlehka položily na skřetova ramena a jeho rty se samy od sebe rozevřely a umožnily tak tomu drzému vetřelci velkolepý přístup. Jakoby někde zdáli se k němu doneslo tiché vrnění, jako když přede kočka.  
A pak zase začal na převaze nabírat zdravý rozum.  
Dost! Zařvalo to v něm a on své rty odtrhl od těch skřetových. Nevěřícně na něj zíral, celý zadýchaný a pokoušel se znova opanovat své smysly, až se mu to nakonec povedlo. Přinejmenším dokud jeho tvář opět nenabyla svého obvyklého strnulého ledově chladného výrazu. Zarytě odolával pokušení dotknout se svých vlastních rtů, snad aby se ujistil, že tam ještě pořád jsou a jsou vcelku. Teď bylo na čase urovnat si myšlenky, zjančené jak stádo hříbat a vířící, jak listy ve větru. Zatím se toho dozvěděl tak málo a za každou další novinkou vyčuhoval další otazník. Musí z nich vybírat obezřetně, protože tenhle skřet je silný protivník.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokračujeme v krasojízdě... :-)

Slunce se neúprosně sklánělo k západu a Thranduil váhal jen chvíli. Moc dobře věděl, že jeho čas se krátí. Bude ho mít dost jen do té doby, než zatím oranžový sluneční kotouč nezkrvaví a nežbluňkne za ztemnělý obzor, jako kámen do vody. A dnešní noc bude bezměsíčná! A taková noc, jako žádná jiná, vždy už od počátku věků patří celá temným silám.  
Musí se rychle ptát dál!  
"Kde… kde jsou ti dva teď?"  
Vysoukal ze sebe nakonec otázku, která se mu zdála nejstrategičtější. I přes svůj kamenný výraz se někde uvnitř spokojeně usmál. Takhle se dozví to nejdůležitější a možná se mu i podaří podnítit skřeta k tomu, aby se trochu rozpovídal a zapomněl vymáhat odměnu, na níž měl podle jejich dohody nárok. Věděl, co je to královská čest. A zakládal si na svém slovu víc, než na lecčem jiném. Jenže se zdálo, že dodržet tuhle dohodu bude větší fuška, než si zpočátku myslel. Když před několika málo okamžiky nesměle, sotva znatelně kývl na skřetův nestoudný návrh, bláhově věřil, že za něj bude platit jen chvílí zaťatých zubů a pevně sevřených očních víček. Že skřetovy chlípné nestydaté pařáty sklouznou po jeho těle, jako špína po běloskvoucí tkáni třešňového květu. A že až se zvednou, zanechají jeho fánu takovou, jaká byla. Neposkvrněnou, jako okvětní plátek!  
Jenže teď měl pocit, jakoby začínal hořet zevnitř.  
Vypadalo to, že skřetí nečistá smyslnost, ten jed, který se rodil v jejich mrzkých duších, byl mocnější, než předpokládal. A vpíjel se do jeho kůže, jak kapky deště do vyschlého prachu cest. A tak, jako se prach vystavený vodě stává něčím novým, měnila se se i jeho fána. Králi se zdálo, že se stává stejně rozbředlou a beztvarou, jako blátivé louže zbylé na zemi po řádném lijáku a že místo, aby oddaně poslouchala svého pána, dychtivě vyhlíží další příval skřetovy vášně, horoucí i chladivé zároveň.  
A nemusela čekat dlouho!  
Orbovy rty opět přistály na králově těle, tentokrát si vybraly záhyb mezi jeho šíjí a ramenem. Thranduil najednou ucítil dvě řady ostrých zubů tisknuvších jeho kůži, sice důrazně, ale dost jemně na to, aby ji nepoškodily. A ty zuby se postupně prokousávaly výš a výš, až k jeho ušnímu lalůčku. Zhluboka se nadechl a pokusil se utlumit vzdech, který se už, už dral z jeho rozechvělého hrdla. Tohle byla další věc, kterou nečekal. Na kterou nedokázal pomyslet, kterou si neuměl ani představit.  
"Kde by byli?"  
Odtušil zatím známý hlas.  
"V trapu! To já sem je pustil. Chceš vědět, jak se to stalo?"  
A Thranduil chtěl. A pochopitelně to nemělo být zadarmo. Hrubá černohnědá dlaň jemně ale důrazně zatlačila na jeho hruď a přiměla ho podklesnout v pase. Král nyní napůl seděl napůl ležel na plochém kameni pod sebou, opíraje se o lokty a napjatě očekávaje, co bude dál. Třeštil při tom oči na skřetovu tvář, proměněnou k nepoznání. Snagův pohled byl zastřený a jako přišpendlený k elfovu napůl nahému tělu. Chřípí se se mu prudce zdvíhalo nahoru dolů a masité rty odhalovaly rudé dásně plné ostrých špičatých zubů. Připomínal hladovou šelmu, která se právě chystá pozřít svou dokonale bezbrannou kořist.  
Přistoupil k ležícímu elfovi ještě o něco blíže a rukama si razantně vynutil vstup mezi jeho mírně pokrčená stehna. Vzápětí král ucítil jak se skřetovy horké dlaně položily na tenkou pokožku jejich vnitřních stan a odtlačily je od sebe. A Orbu začal vyprávět příběh o hrdinné záchraně dvou nebohých zajatců ze spárů Krysího kmene. Příběh, v němž se to jen hemžilo překvapivými zvraty, souboji na pěsti i meče a zázračnou záchranou v poslední chvíli a jehož on byl hlavním hrdinou. A který (což ovšem král nemohl vědět) byl vylhaný stejně tak nestydatě, jako byly nestydaté i jeho všetečné dotyky na Thranduilově těle.  
Tak, jako jeho hbitá ústa, ani Orbovi ruce nezahálely! Jezdily nahoru a dolů po elfových stehnech, pěkně od kolem až po třísla, napřed jemně, později se jaly hníst a masírovat jemnou tkáň pod sebou a čím dál tím víc se zapomínaly poblíž elfových slabin, jakoby se jim vůbec nechtělo vracet se nahoru ke kolenům.  
A král už se ani nesnažil krotit svůj zrychlený dech. Hlava mu náhle ztěžkla tak, že už nedokázal ani ji, ani svůj trup udržet nad podložkou. Paže jakoby se mu proměnily v rosol a jemu nezbylo, než se položit na svůj vlastní plášť rozložený na kameni.  
Ten skřet je neuvěřitelný, pomyslel si. Ta jeho drzost! Ta smělost! Ta naprostá neúcta k majestátu! Nikdo, nikdo z jeho poddaných by si k němu nikdy neopovážil přijít tak blízko a on, král, přes to, nebo možná právě proto...  
Ovládej se! Je to jenom obchod! Nic než pouhý obchod! To, co chce, je pouhá fána! Nic to neznamená! Nezmění tě to!  
Peskoval se, zatímco jeho kolena se sama rozjížděla od sebe, jeho šíje ze zakláněla dozadu a rty se neznatelně zachvívaly pod dávkami nečekané rozkoše.  
"Takže..."  
Vypravil ze sebe přerývaně.  
"Chceš říct... že jsi to byl ty, kdo ho zachránil."  
"To teda jo!"  
Pokýval Orbu a pak dodal v nějakém náhlém záchvatu inspirace.  
"A za to si taky rozhodně zasloužim zvláštní odměnu."  
A jeho levá ruka se najednou a bez varování uvelebila přímo mezi Thranduilovýma nohama na vzdouvajícím se králově mužství a počala ho jemně hladit. Tichý, ale důrazný vzdech se králi nepodařilo potlačit včas.  
Orbu se spokojeně zakřenil. Jeho plán šlapal líp než by si sám troufl doufat.  
Skřetův smích jakoby se zabodával Thranduilovy přímo do duše. Je to jen obchod! Opakoval si znova, jakoby to pomáhalo. Jeho pohlaví se mezi tím pod skřetovými dotyky neodvratně plnilo krví a další se hrnula do jeho slabin, s razancí divé horoucí ohnivé řeky. Zpoza přivřených víček pozoroval, jak se jeho uchvatitel vyšvihl za ním na kámen a poklekl mezi jeho stehny. Vůbec se nebránil, když se nad něj naklonil a jejich rty opět splynuly. Král se na chvíli nechal blaženě unášet tím vodopádem rozkoše, pak ale najednou, jakoby procitl ze sna.  
"Dost!"  
Zavrčel tiše a mezi jeho a snagovým tělem se opět zjevila jeho bílá dlaň, jako závora.  
"Proč vůbec putují a kam?"  
Orbu se ušklíbl.  
"Ten uruk", špitl do královského ucha, "mektal něco o tom, že mají nějaký poslání. Jako prej z Mordoru."  
"Nesmysl!"  
Sykal král, jako had, a snažil se nevnímat horkou hrubou pazouru, která si nepřestávala pohrávat s jeho mužstvím a dráždit ho až na samu hranici rozkoše.  
"Můj syn by se nikdy... nikdy..."  
V půli věty se však zarazil. Uvědomil si, že něco podobného už dnes říkal. Orbův jazyk se mezi tím opět roztančil po elfově boltci. Králova ruka se jakoby proti vůli svého majitele usadila na skřetově rameni  
"Náhodou si taky myslim, že je to blábol."  
Uchychtl se zatím Orbu, skloněný nad elfem.  
"A víš proč?"  
Ale tázavý Thranduilův pohled zůstal bez odezvy. Orbu nemínil vydat své tajemství jen tak. Opět se narovnal a odepnul královy nohavice. Lascivně se šklebil a vyzývavě hleděl do králových očí, v nichž se bezmocný hněv snoubil s potlačovanou vášní, zatímco je stahoval z jeho dlouhých nohou. A jen co měl hotovo, vrhl se stejně nadšeným entuziasmem i na tkanice jeho spodních kalhot. Uvolnil je a na krátký okamžik zůstal nehybný. Hlavou mu prolétlo, že ač by to tak rád býval učinil, prostě je servat, by byla velká chyba, vší silou proto potlačil své puzení. Místo toho nechal svou ruku pomalu vklouznout pod jejich lem a klidně spočinout na horkém pulzujícím králově pohlaví. Thranduilova záda se prohla, jako tělo luku a jeho ústa se pootevřela v bezhlesém stonu. A teprv pak se snagovy plné rty opět přiblížily k elfovu uchu a promluvily.  
"Protože s sebou měli takovou věc. Hranatou! Červenou!"  
Jeho dlaň se při těch slovech sevřela, pevně objala zduřelé elfovo mužství a začla pumpovat nahoru dolů. Napřed pomalu a jemně, vzápětí se však Orbu rozhodl, že je na čase přitvrdit a zrychlil tempo.  
"Řikali tomu kniha."  
Královým smyslům, zastřeným přívalem vjemů dílem nových, dílem pradávných zapomenutých a pečlivě vytlačených do nevědomí, chvíli trvalo než se zacílily na tu novou informaci. Přes to se jí zmocnil ihned po té, co se konečně zatoulala do jeho mysli. Vzepřel na paži a pokusil se vyklouznout z Orbova sevření.  
"Cože? Jakou knihu?"  
Orbu se rozverně usmál. Neměl v plánu nechat se přerušovat hloupými otázkami. Opět pánovitě zatlačil na královu hruď, až se jeho záda přitiskla ke kamenné podložce a chňapl svými lačnými zoubky po jednom z jeho pootevřených rtů. Jeho levá ruka vzápětí zajela přesně tam, kde vězela ještě před chviličkou.  
"Knihu!"  
Vrněl jeho hrubý hlas mezi jednotlivými polibky.  
Červenou! Starou a divně popsanou! Nikdo z nás to neuměl číst. Rozhodně nevypadala jako něco co by se dalo najít v Mordoru. Ale ten uruk po ní jel, jak slepice po flusu. Bylo v ní něco sakra důležitýho."  
Kniha! Thranduil se zoufale pokoušel zapojit poslední mozkové obvody, které ještě nebyly zachváceny tou hříšnou nečistou nákazou, již vnesla ta nízká skřetí bytost do jeho nepřipraveného těla. Snažil se nevnímat ten horký svíravý dotyk, tu cizí hrubou kůži na své vlastní jemné vnímavé pokožce. Usiloval, aby v jeho hlavě setrval nový a zjevně důležitý údaj o záhadném tajuplném spisku, který se nevysvětlitelně ocitl v držení stepního skřeta a nebyl vystrnaděn neodbytným nutkáním, přitisknout na sebe to bujné tělo a strhat z něj všechny zbytky oděvu.  
"Víš... víš něco bližšího o té knize?"  
Vysoukal ze sebe chraplavě. Orbu jen tiše s veselým úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou. A s očima plnýma rošťáctví, nezbedně upřenýma do královy tváře se pomalu a dráždivě přesunul dolů.  
"Nic už mě nenapadá!"  
Prohodil jakoby mimochodem a s melodickým vrněním popadl lem Thranduilových kalhot do zubů. Rázně zabral dolů a Thranduilovy boky se z nějakého důvodu, který král nedokázal pochopit samy pozvedly, takže bílé sukno sklouzlo po jeho kyčlích zcela bez obtíží. A pak ten jeskynní had udělal něco neuvěřitelného. Znovu vyplázl ten svůj růžový jazyk a olízl králův ztopořený úd od kořene až po hlavičku. A jakoby mu to bylo málo, jeho pružná špička se po ní roztančila tak hbitě a lehce, jako vážka po vodě. Celé Thranduilovo tělo bylo jako v jednom ohni. Nával slasti, který ho náhle a nečekaně zasáhl, byl už teď enormní, přes to, jakoby to nepochopitelně nebylo dost. Jakoby jeho neposlušné tělo toužilo stále po větším a větším přídělu a on ho nedokázal znovu opanovat. Jeho prsty se zabořily do cípů pláště, který se pro tuto chvíli tak příhodně změnil na jeho provizorní lůžko a sevřely se v pěst. Jeho oční víčka se pevně stiskla.  
"Ne..."  
Zašeptal a pokusil se popadnout nestydatou skřetí hlavu za pačesy. Orbu ale svižně ucukl a s - jak jinak - veselým smíchem se ohradil  
"Jak, ne?! Dyť jsem toho už řek tolik! A sotva jsem začal."  
Přes to, snad aby dokázal, že je schopen kompromisu, opět od sebe mírně odtlačil králova stehna a začal líbat hebkou kůži jejich vnitřních stran.

Král tiše sykal, když chvílemi ucítil sice opatrný, přes to ale štiplavý stisk skřetových zubů. Nepřestával pevně svírat cípy svého pláště, stony a vzdechy se nyní z jeho hrdla už linuly volně, zcela nestřeženy. Pozornost jeho uchvatitele se na chvíli přenesla jinam a jeho napadlo, že by tomu vlastně měl být rád. Přes to se mu zdálo, jakoby jeho tělo bylo čímsi, jako mořským pobřežím, jehož pomalu opouští obrovská přílivová vlna a zanechává po sobě smutný obnažená skaliska a vysychající bláto. Jeho pohlaví chtělo víc! Toužilo po skřetových dotecích, dokonce i po tom jeho nemravném jazyku a jeho boky se samy natáčely tak, aby mu měly blíž. A bylo by bláhové věřit, že tomu střízlíkovi to uteče. Vědoucím pohledem jukl na krále jako by byli dva spiklenci a - pro samu Elbereth - pohltil jeho úd do svých úst až po kořen!


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil zalapal po dechu a z jeho úst se vydralo přidušené hrdelní zachrčení. Skoro až bolestně vnímal těsné horko skřetových úst, stejně jako jeho pohotový jazyk, který ani teď nezahálel. Mravnější části jeho mysli se bouřili proti takovému aktu, který byl až nehorázně nemravný a necudný. Řvaly, že nikdo, nikdo z celého sličného národa by si netroufl takto neuctivě zacházet s králem a bojovaly s přívalem emocí zčásti nových, zčásti dávno zapomenutých potlačených a vytěsněných hluboko do nevědomí. Neustále však přítomných, čekajících na svou příležitost, jako Temnota v říši stínů. Opatrně pozvedl pravou ruku a sám si nebyl úplně jistý, co s ní hodlá udělat. Zda se zarýt nehty do toho černého temene a prudce ho od sebe odtrhnout, nebo naopak zajet prsty mezi jeho kouřově tmavé kučery tolik připomínající bez ladu poházená pepřová zrnka a vší silou ho přitisknout blíže ke svému podbřišku. Netušil, kde se v něm berou takové myšlenky a děsil se jich. Jeho ruka, snad že ji omrzelo čekat na konečný verdikt svého pána, se zatím sama vydala na cestu. Pomalu a nesměle se sunula níž a připomínala při tom malou myšku opatrně se kradoucí z bezpečí svého doupěte. Nakonec, celá bezradná, spočinula na skřetově čupřině a zůstala tam nehybně ležet, což snaga, stále ještě s plnými ústy, odměnil veselým zamrkáním a dvěma rošťáckými ohníčky, které se mu rozzářily v očích. Thranduil zatím skrz měkké polštářky svých prstů nevěřícně vnímal horkost skřetovy kůže i to hrubé zkroucené a na dotek měkké cosi, co zřejmě bylo nějakým druhem vlasů a jeho pohlaví tak bezohledně drážděné skřetovými dovednými ústy vysílalo do jeho těla nové a nové přívaly rozkoše.  
Tak dost! Zavelel jeho rozum z posledních sil.  
"Tak dost!!"  
Procedil král mezi zuby a jeho ruka se konečně odhodlala udělat to co od začátku zamýšlela. To znamená, odtlačila drzou skřetí hlavu od elfova pohlaví. To s mlasknutím vyklouzlo z Orbových úst a zůstalo ležet, horké nalité a celé vlhké od snagových slin na jeho břiše. Král hlasitě oddechoval a špičkami prstů odstrkoval skřetovo čelo a ta nezvedená ústa, stále ještě tak zrádně blízko svého klína do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Orbu ale nevypadal ani trochu uraženě. Spokojeně se šklebil a pokorně čekal co si jeho obchodní partner poručí teď.  
Král trochu vratce pohlédl mezi svá stehna, kde se na něj pořád ještě zubila černá skřetí šešule. Jeho pohled bezděky ulpěl na těch plných rtech a v jeho mysli, kde se vzal, tu se vzal, vytanul obraz toho, co ještě před nepatrnou chviličkou dělaly. Těžko tomu uvěřit, když teď vypadaly tak neškodně! Jeho tělo se při té vzpomínce celé rozechvělo a v jeho klíně to několikrát intenzivně zaškubalo. Rychle odvrátil zrak a silou vůle se donutil promluvit.  
"Říkal jsi..." soukal ze sebe přerývaně, "říkal jsi něco o nějakém vzkazu."  
Orbu se krátce zasmál.  
"Ale, jo, Trdlíku! K tomu se dostaneme."  
A s výrazem dravce se znovu sklonil do králova klína. Thranduil očekával další útok na své ztopořené a téměř až k bolesti vzrušené pohlaví, ten ale nepřišel. Skřetovy pařáty místo toho mírně zabraly a jeho dlouhá bělostně štíhlá stehna se ještě o malinko pozvedla a oddálila od sebe. A pak se ta tvář barvy stínu zabořila o něco níže, mezi pravidelné obliny elfových hýždí. Ten pouze překvapeně vyjekl a nechápavě pozvedl hlavu, když ucítil napřed skřetovy rty a vzápětí i vlhký pružný jazyk na místě, kde se ho ještě nikdo nikdy nedotýkal, dokonce ani jeho zesnulá choť. Z úst se mu vydral chraplavý vzdech a on několikrát nasucho polkl. A to byl ještě před pouhým okamžikem hluboce přesvědčen, že to nejnestydatější už má za sebou. Zjevně podcenil, jak vynalézavá dokáže být skřetí oplzlost. Tohle bylo tak nemyslitelně chlípné a zvrácené! A zároveň tak... intimní. Ať si to král přál, nebo ne, jeho tělem probíhaly tam a zpátky klikatě jiskřivé potůčky spalující vášně pramenící z té části jeho těla, na kterou stěží kdy pomyslel a pokud ano, zcela samozřejmě ji vnímal jako nečistou a nehodnou pozornosti. Nebylo přijatelné, ba dokonce to bylo hrubě pohoršlivé, aby mocný vládce lesního národa takhle... přijímal potěšení! Vzdorovitě se zavrtěl, ten všetečný jazyk ho však provázel všude.  
"Co to...!"  
Pokusil o ráznou námitku poslední slova mu však uvízla v hrdle. Skřet pozvedl zrak a na rtech se mu zaperlil jízlivý škleb.  
"Tohle neznáš?"  
A, snad aby byla nějaká změna, obrátil svou vilnou pozornost opět na vnitřní strany elfových stehen.  
"Ten vzkaz!!"  
Králův zpěvný hlas se tentokrát rozezněl nekompromisně, přestože jeho hlava už opět bezvládně spočívala na kameni zvrácená nazad. Jenže skřetův jazyk byl náhle opět zaměstnán tou necudnou činností a věnoval se ji tak náruživě, jakoby se už nikdy více nechtěl dát do řeči. Až další královo přidušené, přesto však důrazné zavrčení přimělo Orba k tomu, aby se poněkud neochotně narovnal. Znovu se vydrápal za elfem na kámen a sklonil se nad jeho rozechvělým tělem. Elfí i skřetí rty se náhle ocitly sotva na prst od sebe. A potom ty skřetí, plné a smyslné, překonaly tu nepatrnou vzdálenost a zlehka se otřely o ty druhé. Sotva znatelně, asi jako když motýl v letu zavadí o okvětní plátek růže. Orbův smyslný hlas rozkmital vzduch.  
"Tak vzkaz tě zajímá!"  
Ta slova byla stěží slyšet, stejně jako jeho tichý rozpustilý smích, jen jeho horký dech něžně pohladil tenkou pokožku králových rtů. Královy oči se slastně přivírali a ústa sama vyšla vstříc, aby se opět spojila s těmi skřetovými. A jen co se od nich ta druhá, kaštanově snědá po chvíli opět odlepila, vklínil se mezi ně snagův ukazovák a vzápětí i prostředník. Skřetovy prstíky si rozpustile pohrávaly s královými rty a panovačně se dobývaly hlouběji do vlhké růžové jeskyňky jeho úst.  
"Tak to ti to asi budu muset povědět."  
Uštěpačně se zasmál a jediným mrštným pohybem ladně sklouzl z kamene. Okamžitě se zas uvelebil mezi královýma nohama a než se zmámené Thranduilovy smysly stačily řádně zaostřit, zatlačil Orbův ukazovák, stále ještě mokrý od elfových slin, na to tajné zakázané místo a nekompromisně pronikl do králova těla až po svůj baňatý kloub.  
Thranduil byl tak překvapený, že se nezmohl ani na tu nejprostší námitku. Kanál, kterým tak nestydatě projela špička skřetova prstu se celý napjal a sevřel, jakoby se s fatálním zpožděním pokoušel zabránit tomu nehoráznému vpádu. Linka elfových úst zbělala a semkla se náhlou bolestí jeho oči se doširoka otevřely.  
"No co?"  
Prohodil Orbu, jako vtělená nevinnost.  
"Kdo řek, že se budu dotýkat jen zvenku?"  
Jistě! Uvědomil si král s nádechem hořkosti. Jejich dohoda měla spoustu děr, o nichž neměl ani tušení. Jak by také on, mravný a cti dbalý syn sličného národa mohl být zběhlý ve všech odstínech a zákoutích zvrácené skřetí tělesnosti? Jak mohl tušit, že je ještě košatější, barvitější, než byly jeho nejdivočejší fantazie? A hlavně, kde by se býval dozvěděl, že je tak průrazná, tak nakažlivá, že dokonce i on, který měl být vpravdě výkvětem elfstva...  
Pevně svíral cípy svého pláště a s hrůzou vnímal jak se skřetův prst dobyvačně noří stále hloub a hloub do jeho těla a hlavně, jak se jeho zrádná fána poddává, jak se stává vláčnější, jak se otevírá a vítá skřeta nikoliv jako krutého podmanitele, ale jako vytouženého hosta. Sevřel ruku v pěst, rázně si ji nacpal mezi zuby a pevně skousl. Okamžitě ucítil nával ostré bolesti, utlumit slastné sténání deroucí se mu z hrdla mu z hrdla ale nedokázal.  
Klid! Hlavně klid! Plísnil se, zatímco skřetův ukazováček rytmicky útočil na jeho vchod a s každým dalším přírazem se ocital hloubjeji. Je to jenom skřet! Jenom skřet! Nižší bytost! I když teď na chvilinku podlehneš, nic to neznamená. Pořád zůstaneš vznešeným elfem. A zatímco se král takhle ujišťoval, snagovy zoubky se něžně zabořily do kůže jeho levého stehna.  
"Takže... he, he... ten vzkaz!"  
Huhňal Orbu, který se prostě odmítal vzdát hry se svým jazykem. Jedno Thranduilovo koleno pevně svíral v dlani a tlačil nahoru, druhé si nechal volně ležet přehozené přes rameno. Neměl při tom ani tušení, že urozený panovník právě intenzivně bojuje s nutkáním popadnout ho za cípy jeho vesty a pevně si ho za ně přitáhnout k sobě.  
"Ten žlutej řikal, že prej je v pořádku."  
Jeho ukazovák, co chvíli povyjel z králova těla a zase se hned zabořil zpátky dovnitř, pokaždé doprovázen tlumeným elfovým stonem.  
"Řikal, že není vězeň."  
Královo tělo se prohnulo, jak luk, když do něj s dalším přírazem pronikl spolu s ukazovákem i skřetův prsteník.  
"Že ho nemáš hledat. Až bude čas, tak že příde sám."  
Skřetovy prsty se uvnitř jeho těla rozevřely, jako čepelky nůžek a ještě více napjaly jeho už tak dost zmučený otvor.  
Thranduilovy oči se bezcílně toulaly po okolí, rozostřené a zamlžené, hladce klouzaly po povrchu věcí, aniž skutečně poznávaly jejich jejich tvary a smysl. Až se konečně zarazily o Orbovu tvář. Kalný závoj potlačované slasti se na chvíli roztáhl a ony překvapeně ulpěly na těch známých rysech, nyní změněných k nepoznání. Dech se mu zatajil, když si prohlížel ty naběhlé rty, mírně oddálené od sebe. Tu chvějící se bradu a přimhouřené oční víčka i útlou hruď, prudce se zdvíhající nahoru a dolů jak kopyta koně v dostihovém tempu. Pak se zadíval do těch rozšířených panenek a ucítil, jak se chtivě vpíjejí do jeho těla, jak kapky dlouho očekávaného deště do vyprahlé hlíny.  
On je... on je na tom stejně! Prolétlo mu hlavou, někde daleko vzadu, tam, kde se tísnily poslední zbytky jeho střízlivého uvažování, nepoznamenané ještě tou smrští chlípnosti. Jen to nepřemáhá. Cítí se stejně! Dává to ale zcela nestydatě najevo!  
Najednou zjistil, že od toho bujného, vášní přetékajícího těla nedokáže odtrhnout pohled. A pak se stalo něco neuvěřitelného. Jeho dlouhé nohy sesamy, bez jeho přičinění zvedly a objaly Orba, jako když břečťan ovíjí kůru stromu. A on to pozoroval, jak opařený.  
Elbereth! Zhrozil se.  
Přestávám se ovládat! Přestávám ovládat svou fánu!  
A v tu ránu vyklouzly skřetovy prsty z jeho těla jak po másle, a bylo to, jakoby někdo rázně šmikl nožem a odřízl kus reality.  
Hleděli na sebe ve vzácné chvíli klidu, oba zadýchaní s krůpějkami potu perlícími se na jejich čelech. Král, jakoby procitnuvší z jakéhosi bláznivého neuvěřitelného snu, skřet rozesmátý a dokonale bohorovný.  
Ten okamžik byl pryč tak náhle, jako přišel a Orbu si najednou začal třesoucíma se rukama spěšně odepínat pásek a povolovat přezky na poklopci. Král na něj nechápavě třeštil oči, když sledoval jak mu z kalhot najednou vykoukl naběhlý temně hnědý úd.  
"Eště něco ten Vordog řikal. Eště něco! A klad mi na srdce, abych to nezapomněl."  
Páčil ze sebe mezi jednotlivými vzdechy. V elfově zastřeném vědomí jakoby se najednou počal pomalu a neochotně rozpouštět mléčný opar a král začínal mít mlhavé tušení, co se ten snaga chystá udělat.  
"A za to," pokračoval Orbu, "že sem si to zhovadilý slovo musel zapamatovat, za to budu chtít něco extra."  
Zmatený nával paniky, který se v Thranduilově mysli už, už chystal vybuchnout byl najednou provrtán červíkem zvědavosti.  
"Jaké slovo?"  
Hlesl tiše, zatímco zvlhlý skřetův žalud už ho dloubal mezi hýžděmi.  
"Naughlamír!"  
Vyrazil ze sebe Orbu.  
"Řikal, Naughlamír!"  
A spolu s tím exoticky znějícím výrazem zajel skřetův úd do elfova těla až po okraj.  
Král vytřeštil oči a krátce zanaříkal. Osten bolesti jím projel rychle a rázně, tak, jako skřetovo mužství jeho kanálem. Jeho hruď se prudce vzepjala a ruce vystřelili směrem k tomu černohnědému rabiátovi. Jeho prsty se zkroutily do podoby hrozivých pařátů, jakoby se hotovily, že vyškrábou Orbovi oči.  
Jak jen si to mohl dovolit! Tepalo Thranduilovou myslí, bouřilo se a vzdouvalo. Jak jen si mohl dovolit... jeho, krále Temného hvozdu...  
Jenže snaga, kterému se podle všeho nedostávalo nejen úcty k majestátu, ale ani špetičky trpělivosti, mírně povytáhl svůj úd a pak jej prudce přirazil zpátky do králova těla. A pak zas a znova! Pevně při tom svíral jeho stehna bělostná, jak padlý sníh. Nepřestával je odtahovat od sebe a tisknout ke královu břichu tak, aby měl mezi nimi co nejvíce prostoru a aby jeho bezohledné výpady na královo území byly vždy co nejdůkladnější a nejhlubší. Jeho hrdlo se chvělo a vibrovalo hrubým temným vrněním a z úst mu vylétaly nikoliv stony, nikoliv vzdechy ale vášnivý divoký řev, který se s každým přírazem ještě zesiloval. A ty oči! Pro samu Elbereth, ty oči! Král do nich fascinovaně hleděl a vypadalo to, jako když se myška dívá na kobru. Tam, kde ještě před chvílí vyhrávaly nezbedné plamínky, tam teď zuřily nesmírné ohnivé bouře. Tam, kde se blyštily dvě černé studánky, zely teď bezedné jámy plné temného chaosu. A ty jámy, ty bouře se naprosto nestydatě upíraly na něj a přibíjely ho k jeho kameni tak pevně, že byl stěží schopen se pohnout. A aniž by chápal, jak k tomu došlo, zničující palčivost mezi jeho nohama se najednou pomalu měnila na úplně jiný druh ohně. Příjemný, hřejivý a vítaný. A tak jako ohnivé jazýčky neoblomně olizují vždy nový a nový kmen stromu, šířil se i tenhle druh požáru s domýšlivou jistotou celou jeho fánou a pomalu ji stravoval. A tam kde si ještě před chvílí spokojeně hověl vztek a pohoršení zanechával namísto popela jen odevzdání. Ale i strach! Ne snad strach, že bude podroben, ale děsivou úzkost, že si to ve skutečnosti bude přát být poroben. Marně se snažil zadržet každý vzdech který se pokoušel uniknout z jeho úst. Marně krotil dech a zatínal nehty do svých dlaní.  
Jsem vladař, povznesený nad přízemní tělesnost, pomalu, ale jistě přestávalo zabírat. Jeho místo zabralo, je to jenom skřet. Jenom skřet! Nic to neznamená!  
Pak se jedna jeho noha ocitla ve vzduchu. Skřetí paže se zaklínila pod jeho koleno a opatrně ho obrátila. Král najednou ležel na břiše, s čelem přitištěným ke kameni, prudce oddechující do svého pláště. Události pak vzaly tak rychlý spád, že když znova ucítil povědomý tlak na svůj vchod, instinktivně prohnul záda a vyšel mu vstříc svou vlastní pánví. Dobyvačné skřetí tělo se tak opět ocitlo uvnitř jeho vlastního a horká černá pleť se přitiskla na tenkou sametově hebkou, téměř až průsvitnou pokožku jeho zad. Bylo to tak stravující! Omamné, jako nejvybranější víno. A poslední žalostné valy, kdysi velkolepé pevnosti, vybudované na obranu proti necudnosti se drolily. Jeho boky se pomalu začly pohupovat ve shodě se skřetovým rytmem, jeho vlastní stony se stávaly stále hlasitějšími.  
"Ne.. zůstane tam stopa... Bude to vidět!"  
Stačil si ještě uvědomit, když ucítil štiplavou bolest mezi ohbím své šíje a ramene, kterou mu přivodily ostré skřetí zuby. Rozkoš se v něm hromadila, jak magma u ústí sopky, dělala si stále větší nároky na jeho rozechvělou feu a král se rozhodl, přestat jí odporovat. Tušil, že za tohle se bude nenávidět, přes to však tiše, ale rozhodně zašeptal.  
"Obrať mě!"  
A Orbu pochopil. Věděl, že vyhrál.  
Vyhráli sme oba! Pomyslel si, když přeochotně a s vítězoslavným šklebem na rtech plnil Thranduilovu vůli.  
Potřebuje víc, než cejtit. Potřebuje vidět!  
Thranduilovy nohy se vzápětí přitiskly téměř až na jeho hruď pevně sevřeny Orbovými pažemi. Skřetova ústa se vrhala bez milosti na každý volný kus bílé kůže, na nějž dosáhla a štíhlé dlouhé prsty se konečně pustily cípů pláště a položili se na skřetova ramena, celé zmatené s toho, že tisknou a svírají, ačkoliv by správně měli bojovně útočit.  
"Opatrně! Opatrně! Ticho!"  
Škemral král, když se v něm poslední žalostné zbytky soudnosti probraly k životu a s hrůzou varovaly, že stráže by mohly číhat nedaleko s nastraženýma ušima, připraveni vrhnout se mu na pomoc při prvním podezřelém hluku nesoucím se z jejich palouku. Jak marné to však byly prosby! Orbu nevnímal, nebo nechtěl vnímat, zcela pohlcen jejich společnou rozkoší. Poděšená Thranduilova mysl, kreslila hrůzostrašné obrazy jeho vlastních vojáků, věrně chvátajících postavit se mu po bok náhle však spatřivších jeho, svého krále ve vášnivém smilném obětí s nepřítelem. Téměř bolestně vnímala ty pohledy, ustrnulé v nevěřícném pohoršlivém šoku. Tomu musí zabránit! Ale jak?!  
Jeho tělo se vyšvihlo a dlaně se zachytily, lemu Orbovy vesty.  
Umlčet ho! Hned!  
Jeho paže zabraly až nadpozemskou silou a přitáhly si to kouřové skřetí tělo blíže. A jeho rty, aniž by si opravdu uvědomily, co dělají, spojily se s těmi skřetovými ve vášnivém polibku.  
Z divokého rachotivého ryku, linoucího se z Orbova hrdla se rázem stalo tiché přívětivé vrnění. Thranduila zaplavila vlna úlevy a spolu s ní se v něm rozlil i další příval nehlídané ničím neomezované rozkoše. A pak se jeden z těch černohnědých pařátů vplížil mezi jejich spojená těla a pevně sevřel Thranduilovo mužství do své pěsti. Thranduil bezmocně sténal do skřetových úst, když se ta drsná horká ruka začala pohybovat a rytmicky ho dráždit v tempu skřetových přírazů.  
Nebohý elf se zmítal v extázi nemravné vášně. Jeho rty se konečně odlepily od skřetových a jeho hlava se prudce zvrátila nazad. Světlo zapadajícího slunce zbarvilo jeho tváře a přidalo svůj vlastní nádech rudé k jejich temně narůžovělému odstínu. Nad paloukem oddělujícím od sebe říše světla a stínu se rozezvučel rozkošnický králův výkřik a jeho tělo se zkroutilo v blažené křeči. A pak zas a znova. Spíš okrajově vnímal, jak z něj prýští jedna dávka horkého semene za druhou, nadšeně podporována snaživou skřetovou rukou.  
Vyčerpaně žuchl zpátky na kámen, nedbaje chladu ani nepohodlí. Jeho nohy, ruce, celé jeho torzo, jakoby se proměnilo v řídké těsto, v němž každá kůstka změkla a zvláčněla. A celá ta masa, bez vůle a odhodlání se dál poslušně pohybovala v rytmu divokých skřetových přírazů, které z ní vykřesávaly poslední zbytečky rozkoše a nechaly je vystřelovat do jeho těla jak vosí žihadla.  
A pak Orbu konečně mohutně zaržál a připojil vlastní extázi k té elfově. Thranduilova mysl, která pomalu přicházela k sobě, postřehla dávky spermatu, plnící jeho vlastní tělo.  
A pak bylo konečně po všem!  
Orbu se smíchem oddechoval, a vesele pomrkával na krále stále ještě nehybně ležícího pod ním.  
"Teda... "  
Vypravil ze sebe se zjevnými obtížemi.  
"Teda... Oghra maghuk, Trdlíku, tohle bych do tebe neřek!"  
Thranduil se ani nehnul. Ležel na kameni a za zavřenými očními víčky se pokoušel vnímat své vlastní tělo. Pozoroval, jak se po tom šíleném závodu pomalu uklidňuje. Dech jak se stává hlubším, srdce přestává splašeně poskakovat. S uragánu smyslné vášně, který si ho před chvílí zcela podmanil se stal lehký větřík, z něho pak vánek, který by sotva rozhoupal stéblo trávy. A i ten se pomalu vytrácel až zmizel úplně. Přes to se do jeho mysli nevrátil vytoužený mír. Bouře, kterou do ní vnesla skřetí necudnost, nadělala víc škody, než si dokázal představit.  
Třesoucí se rukou šátral pod kamenem, až konečně objevil to, co hledal. Své spodní kalhoty! Opatrně se nimi počal očišťovat od ulpělých důkazů své i skřetí rozkoše. Pak se, celý rozlámaný, těžce posadil a pečlivě je napěchoval do nejbližší spáry mezi okolními balvany. Bude se prostě muset chvíli obejít bez nich! Pečlivě si zapne plášť, takže nikdo ze stráží nic nepozná. Spěšně, jakoby toužil zakrýt svůj nedávný poklesek, natahoval na sebe zbylé kusy své garderoby, poházené bez ladu a skladu po okolí a úzkostlivě se vyhýbal přímému pohledu na skřeta, blaženě se usmívajícího opodál.  
"Zmiz odsud!"  
Procedil mezi zuby a znělo to jako rána bičem.  
"Ať už tě tu nikdy neuvidím."  
A zakryl si obličej dlaněmi. Pokusil se vstát, ale hanebně sebou zakymácel. Přestože se mu nakonec povedlo vzepřít se do pózy mocného vladaře lesních elfů, byl sotva stínem toho krále, před nímž se dosud kořili jeho poddaní a třásli nepřátelé. Orbem ale jakoby jeho příkrost prolétla, jako vítr strništěm.  
"Tak takoví ste vy elfové? Ošustit a opustit?"  
Pitvořil svoji tvář do rádoby žalostného vzezření, za nímž však už bublala potlačovaná veselost, jen, jen se prodrat na povrch.  
"Co takhle," ladně se zhoupl v bocích a udělal dva kroky směrem ke králi,"byl jsi úžasnej, Orbu, jsem z tebe celej pryč, Orbu, ošukej mě eště Orbu?"  
Jeho hlasem se opět rozeznívaly ty sametově hebké, medově sladké podtóny, tak nebezpečně svůdné a plné smyslnosti. Thranduil poplašeně uskočil a málem se při tom přerazil o neposlušný oblázek, který se mu přimotal pod nohy. Vzbudil tak jen další záchvat bujarého skřetího veselí.  
"Vypadni!"  
Bolestivě sykl a odvrátil hlavu, aby ani koutkem oka nezahlédl toho hříšného potomka neblahého a nečistého skřetího plémě.  
"No, jo, no jo!"  
Bručel Orbu a namísto šaškování si poslušně navlékal na záda tlumok se svou odměnou. Jenže ten rarášek, co ho někde hluboko v sobě musel skrývat si prostě nedal pokoj. Další drze smyslný pohled elfovým směrem, další jízlivý úšklebek.  
"Ale užili jsme si to, co? Vsadim se, že teď si to budeš pár dní dělat každej večer. Možná i víckrát!"  
V Thranduilovi to pomalu začínalo kolotat záchvatem nezřízeného vzteku.  
"Ty...!"  
Zaburácel a málem už by se zuřivě vrhl na toho nehodného drzouna, aby vlastnoručně ztrestal tu nestydatost. Naštěstí se včas zarazil. Vzteklá zuřivost byla možná dost dobrá pro nízké skřetí plémě, ale nehodná urozeného elfa. Zhluboka se nadechl a pokusil se opanovat svůj hlas.  
"Snad si nemyslíš, ubohá kreaturo, že mi na tvém ohavném počínání nějak sejde?! Nebylo to pro mne nic než pouhý obchod, k němuž jsem byl podle přinucen tvou nemravnou zvráceností. Můžeš zneuctít mou fánu, fea ale zůstane neposkvrněná."  
Místo, aby se skřet zastyděl a stáhl, přemožen tou důstojnou promluvou, znova se rozchehchtal na celé kolo.  
"Ubohá kreatura si myslí, že bys potřeboval vojet, nejmíň eště jednou."  
Král pohoršeně naslouchal, jak se jeho uchvatitel pokouší napodobit jeho dikci i tón hlasu a nebyl při tom mocen slova. Orbu využil chvíle ticha.  
"Nech dneska votevřený okno a já to zařídim."  
Snagův hlas se ztišil a poklesl o pár tónů. Královy uši znovu pohladil ten jemný smyslný přídech, skoro zpěv, propletený mezi jednotlivými slovy, jako stužka mezi kadeřemi.  
Copak něco takového vůbec může myslet vážně?  
"Jsi blázen!"  
Odsekl hrubě, stále se ještě vyhýbaje přímému pohledu.  
"I kdybych to chtěl udělat, nikdy bys neprošel přes stráže. Byl bys mrtvý dřív, než byses stačil přiblížit k mým komnatám. I kdybys věděl, kde jsou."  
Odpovědí mu bylo pouhé pohrdlivé odfrknutí. Pak se na něj obrátila skřetí hlava a dvě hluboká černá kukadla na něj šibalsky jukla.  
"Jen ho nech otevřený a uvidíš!"

A s těmi slovy a také s tlumokem plným neuvěřitelného bohatství zmizel v houstnoucím šeru.


End file.
